


Peter’s stars

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kid Peter Parker, Peter parker is Steve Rodger’s biological child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, peter rodgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Fanart inspired by this fenomenal story:“Steve kneeled down to take Peter by the hands. Peter looked at him and Steve wished he hadn't. He hated seeing those big brown eyes full of tears. "Baby, we can't keep the car or the stars. I'm sorry.""Then where will I wish?" He asked, sniffling as more snot dripped down his face.Steve used his sleeve to clean the tears and snot off his face. "You can make a wish on the stars in the sky."©Parkrstark and IronPengu
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Peter’s stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/gifts), [IronPengu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPengu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [peter's stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596380) by [IronPengu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPengu/pseuds/IronPengu), [parkrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark). 



> This fanart was inspired by a scene from Gifted movie and a wonderful fanfiction Peter’s stars by @Parkrstar and @Ironpengu.
> 
> Check out my other drawings at my [Tumblr](http://monireh89.tumblr.com)


End file.
